finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elidibus (Tactics)
Elidibus, also known as Elidibs, is a legendary wizard from Final Fantasy Tactics said to be a hero of the Fifty Years' War, though his exact role is never stated. He is hidden on the lowest level of the Midlight's Deep. How he came to possess the Serpentarius Zodiac Stone, the secret thirteenth stone, is unclear, but he can transform into a Lucavi of the same name. Elidibus is an optional boss; if fought, he would come between Adrammelech and Hashmal. If the description for the Magick City of Gariland is read, it is revealed it is Elidibus's hometown. According to his character description, he disappeared during the recapture of Riovanes Castle. Battle Ramza Beoulve encounters Elidibus in the pitch-black final floor of the Midlight's Deep. Elidibus transforms into Lucavi form when spotted, and is powerful, having almost as many Hit Points as Ultima's second form. He is backed up by several Reavers, but Ramza's team gets a guest for this battle: Byblos, a special Reaver. Elidibus packs several powerful spells, including the move Zodiark, which has a 90% chance of being learned by a Summoner if it deals 1 or more HP or MP damage and the Summoner survives it. The Time Mage's reaction ability Mana Shield will allow the Summoner to survive a hit if the reaction ability activates. Elidibus's spell Poison Frog can be nullified by equipping Cachushas and Ribbons to female units, and Japa Malas onto others. Elidibus starts at level 75 with 70 Bravery and Faith, and has roughly 2730 HP and 1135 MP. He has access to The Dark command, as well as Counter and Swiftness, and is immune to all negative statuses except Blind, Oil, Toad, Slow, and Stop. Elidibus is immune to the Ice element. Rendezvous When fought in the fourteen Rendezvous battle: Brave Story, he is level 99 and carries the same abilities and status immunities as previously. Stats Abilities Innate Abilities *Counter *Swiftness *Cannot enter water Dark Cloud/The Dark The damage formula for Snakecharm is as follows: : 0.5 \times Physical Attack \times (Physical Attack + PWR) The damage formula for Midgardsormr is as follows: : Magick Attack \times PWR The damage formula for Zodiark is as follows: : Magick Attack \times PWR \times (Faith/100) \times (Target Faith/100) Other Appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Elidibus appears in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a boss. Gallery Trivia *Elidibus's monster form is a combination of the man and a serpent, which is a reference to the shape of the Ophiuchus constellation, which inspired the thirteenth zodiac sign in Final Fantasy Tactics. Ophiuchus, also known as Serpentarius, is said to be shaped like a man grasping a serpent. *Elidibus's job command is alluded to in Final Fantasy XII, where the Esper of the same name is aligned with the Dark element. Moreover, the mysterious magical power in Vagrant Story is called "The Dark", same as the Serpentarius job command. *The Aletap Rumor on Serpentarius is sourced to Eldea, Summoner . The original Japanese name of this character, Elidia, is close to Elidibus, suggesting a reference. *There is an unused job commonly believed both in the English and Japanese speaking communities to have been intended for a scrapped fight against Elidibus's human form before he transforms. The PlayStation version names it Hell Magician , with a job command Phantom containing the following summons: Midgardsormr, Bahamut, Odin, Leviathan, and Salamander. **The name of the job of both the Elidia reference in Final Fantasy XII, and the dummied job in Final Fantasy Tactics, is the same (albeit with a slight spelling difference). Both are a reference to the Summoner job from Final Fantasy III, which used the same name in Japanese. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Characters Category:Lucavi Category:Superbosses it:Elidibus